loneliness
by Little Hope 22
Summary: H...hyung... nu...na... hiks... hiks...le...pas... Tolong aku... mian... aku tidak...akan mengu...langinya la...gi ak...u ta...kut... aj...jushi ini ja...hat... hiks...hiks..." "Ya! Bocah! Berhenti meronta atau kutembak kau!" #nggak pinter buat summary, just wish you RnR, DLDR :)


Author : A little hope

Genre : Brothership, family

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Cho Ahra, Park Jung Soo, Kim Hee Chul, Kim Kibum, other super Junior member, Changmin n hyungdeul

Length : Chapter

BRUK.

Darah mengalir deras tanpa henti dari tubuh seorang perempuan. Kepalanya dipukul dengan sebuah kayu tepat ketika ia menembakkan sebuah peluru. Seorang pria telah terkapar di dekatnya. Perempuan tadi menengok ke dalam dekapannya. Seorang anak laki-laki diam tergolek lemah di tangannya. "Kyu..." serunya lirih sebelum akhirnya tak sadarkan diri.

*someone pov*

Seperti biasa rumah ini selalu sepi, meski ini telah menjelang tengah malam.

*author*

Kehidupan keluarga cho sangat jauh dari kata hangat. Para penghuninya sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing tepatnya setelah sebuah tragedi. Tragedi yang merenggut nyawa dari salah seorang penghuninya. Semua seolah berusaha mencari jalan untuk menyibukkan diri. Lari dari kenyataan pahit yang sama, tak terkecuali si bungsu. Ia lebih memilih untuk menyibukkan diri melengkapi harinya yang terabaikan. Ia terus bekerja dan bekerja tanpa peduli tubuhnya yang memberontak ingin istirahat. Apapun yang dilakukan si bungsu takkan berpengaruh pada keluarga cho. Bahkan, tak satupun saudaranya tau apa yang ia lakukan hingga lewat tengah malam. Tak satupun yang peduli padanya. Ia hidup tak ubahnya sebuah mesin yang bekerja tanpa kenal lelah. Waktu yang berdetak tiap detik seolah tak berguna untuknya. Ia tak butuh waktu untuk hidup. Ah, lebih tepatnya ia tak menginginkan hidupnya.

"Eugh..." erangan kecil terdengar dari sudut sebuah kamar bercorak hitam putih nan rapi. Seorang namja sedang sibuk mengobrak-abrik laci meja belajarnya. Namja itu adalah bungsu dari keluarga cho, Cho Kyuhyun. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan tugas rahasia. Tubuhnya yang lemah dan sakit memaksanya menelan lima obat sekaligus. Meski begitu, darah masih saja mengalir dari hidung bangirnya. Tangan kanannya sibuk merogoh laci dan mengambil sebuah suntikan yang masih baru, sedangkan tangan kirinya sibuk mencari sebuah botol. Diisinya suntikan dengan cairan berwarna bening. Jarum tajam itu perlahan menusuk kulit putih pucat yang sudah agak membiru itu. Ia terdiam setelahnya. Perlahan- lahan darah dari hidungnya berhenti mengalir.

Sebuah nada terdengar, hp namja itu berbunyi ,"Yeobboseyo...ne, nan gwaenchana..Arra, arraseo. Besok aku akan ke sana. Ne, gomawo min-ah." Setelah menutup telfonnya, ia bersuara "Masuklah jika kau ingin masuk, keluar jika kau tak ingin masuk. Jangan berani mencoba menjadi stalkerku" Kyuhyun berucap tajam tapi menusuk. Seorang namja yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu itu terkejut bukan main. Namja itu tak menyangka sedikitpun bahwa putra bungsu dari keluarga cho itu sadar akan kehadiranya yang baru beberapa detik itu. Namja itu, bahkan telah melepas alas kakinya dan memperhalus langkahnya. Namja yang merupakan putra keempat keluarga cho itu lantas menghampiri dongsaengnya.

"A..apa yang terjadi denganmu? dan... darimana saja kau ini?" yang ditanya hanya memjamkan matanya tanpa ekspresi. "Kyu, gwenchanayo?" Kyuhyun hanya memasang wajah datarnya, seolah tak merasakan apapun. "gwenchana, apa yang ingin kau lakukan di sini?" Cho Donghae-namja itu- terlihat sangat khawatir. "Kau...kau kenapa? Kau sakit? Kita ke rumah sakit saja ya?"

"Jangan berlebihan, hyung. Nan jeongmal gwaenchanayo"

"Kau, kau berdarah Kyu. Kau membuatku khawatir."

"Bukankah kau yang harusnya lebih dikhawatirkan? "

Cho Kyuhyun perlahan membuka kelopak matanya.

"Kyu..."

"Keluarlah"

"Chankanman...Akan kupanggilkan Sungmin hyung"

Cho Kyuhyun mencengkeram tangan hyungnya itu.

"Andwae. Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa, hyung"

ia menyentakkan tangan Donghae lemah, beranjak menunggunya di ambang pintu sampai Donghae , CEKLEK. ia mengunci pintunya seraya bergumam, "khawatir?"

Darah masih berceceran di lantai kamarnya. Dengan sigap, ia membersihkannya dengan tissue. Namja itu, meski dingin dan terkesan tak peduli pada hyungnya tadi, dalam hati ia merasakan sebuah persaan hangat ketika melihat hyungnya khawatir. Sedikit cahaya hangat seakan menelusup kedalam hatinya yang hampir beku.

Lantai itu kini telah bersih seperti semula. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya perlahan ke meja belajar, melanjutkan rutinitasnya seperti biasa. Bekerja dengan setumpuk kaset dan file-file rumit dalam laptopnya. Menyelesaikan apa yang menurutnya harus terselesaikan secepatnya. Ia terus melanjutkan kerjanya hingga hampir pagi tak mempedulikan tubuhnya yang membutuhkan istirahat.

-littlehope-

Seperti biasanya, ketika pagi semua putra keluarga cho berkumpul untuk sarapan. Lalu kemana tuan dan nyonya cho? Mereka terlalu sibuk berkeliling dari satu negara ke negara lainnya untuk mengembangkan bisnis mereka. Di mana magnae mereka? Namja itu tak pernah ikut sarapan pagi, yah semenjak tragedi itu. Cho Kyuhyun telah berubah total seperti kehidupannya yang tak lagi sama seperti dulu. Cho Kyuhyun yang dulunya ceria dan manja sudah tergantikan dengan sosok Cho Kyuhyun yang dingin, hampa serta selalu bersikap seolah tak membutuhkan apapun dan siapapun. Cho Kyuhyun yang berubah menjadi sosok sempurna di luar namun rapuh di dalam.

Donghae yang telah duduk, semenjak tadi mencuri pandang ke arah tangga. "Donghae-ah, duduklah yang benar dan makan sarapanmu" sahut putra tertua keluarga cho. Cho Jung Soo. " Ne, hyung" TAP TAP TAP. Seorang namja bermasker turun dengan kaos lengan panjang berwarna hitam bergaris putih, celana jins hitam dan sneakers putih. Tak lupa, sebuah jaket berwarna putih bertengger dengan manis di lengannya. Tangannya sibuk memakai sarung tangan berwarna hitam. Di mana saja dan kapanpun Namja itu akan mengenakan kaos berlengan panjang. Itu ia lakukan sebagai kamuflase, untuk menyembunyikan lengannya.

Tak sepatah katapun terucap dari bibir namja jangkung itu. Donghae seperti hendak membuka mulutnya, namun diurungkan niatnya saat namja jangkung yang merupakan magnaenya itu menatap tajam ke arahnya. Hyung Kyuhyun yang lain bersikap seolah Kyuhyun itu tak ada, meskipun tidak ada yang tau apa yang ada di dalam benak mereka masing-masing. Kyuhyunpun tak pernah peduli hal itu, pada hidupnya saja ia tak peduli apalagi untuk hal seperti itu. Ia menjalani hidupnya dengan kekosongan. "Ajusshi, siapkan motorku"

"Anda tidak sarapan dulu tuan"

"Tidak"

Kyuhyun heran, selama ini tidak sekalipun ia berkata ia ingin sarapan tetapi Ajusshi Park selalu saja menanyainya. Kyuhyun berlalu begitu saja tanpa sepatah katapun, meninggalkan kerumunan yang penuh kepalsuan itu. Beberapa menit kemudian sebuah motor sport berwarna hitam keluar dari kediaman cho.

Tak seorangpun akan menyangka, namja yang terlihat dingin ketika di rumah ini mempunyai rahasia yang sangat rapi. Bungsu keluarga Cho yang sangat jenius ini memang pantas dikatakan anak yang sangat brilian. Namun, sayangnya tidak ada satupun anggota keluarganya yang tau hal-hal seperti apa yang ia lakukan sehari-hari. Kepintarannya diluar batas orang normal. Masa kuliah bisnis rata2 orang lima tahun ia selesaikan dalam 3 tahun dengan predikat sangat baik, bahkan ia tengah melanjutkan magisternya. Ia telah memegang jabatan penting di perusahaan pengembang game terbesar di Seoul. Meski tak bekerja secara penuh, tapi ia memiliki pengaruh besar. Pebisnis handal, di usianya yang masih sangat muda itu ia telah memiliki sejumlah saham yang cukup besar. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan namja satu ini. Semua orang yang melihatnya pasti akan melihatnya sebagai pria yang sempurna. Tampan, kaya dan pintar. Hanya saja, tak semua orang tahu latar belakangnya.

"Kau yang terbaik kyu"

"changmin-ah, kau berhutang peluru padaku"

"Yak! kau perhitungan sekali!"

"aku tak mau tau, ah aku hampir terlambat. Annyeong!"

"ya...yak! kyu!"

Satu lagi rahasia yang tidak diketahui keluarga cho, Cho kyuhyun magnae mereka adalah seorang agen rahasia intelijen korea. Bukan seorang agen biasa, bisa dibilang ia adalah bagian dari otak intelijen korea. Seseorang yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Ahli strategi serta snipper terbaik. Kemampuannya dalam bidang lainpun sangat baik. Baru saja Kyuhyun membantu sahabatnya untuk menyelesaikan sebuah misi. Sahabat yang membuatnya tetap mempertahankan keberadaannya di bumi ini. Sahabat yang bisa membuatnya sedikit tersenyum menatap dunia dan melupakan hidupnya meski hanya sekejap.

Hari ini menjadi hari yang cukup melelahkan bagi Cho kyuhyun, lebih dari sebelumnya. Ia mengajukan bab awal tesisnya, setelah itu mengajukan pendaftaran masuk jurusan modern music –musik adalah satu hal yang sangat disukainya-. Ah, satu lagi, membantu Changmin menyelesaikan tugasnya. Namja itu tengan berjalan menuju motornya ketika ia merasakan nyeri di kepalanya. Langkahnya terhenti, matanya terpejam karena dunianya seolah berputar sangat cepat. Sebuah mobil sport merah berhenti tepat di sampingnya, seorang namja cantik bertubuh atletis keluar dari mobil tersebut.

"Kyuhyun-ah, gwaenchanayo?" kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya.

"Hyung? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku mau menjemput changmin, mobilnya sedang di bengkel. gwaenchanayo? kepalamu sakit lagi?"

"Anio, gwaenchana hyung. kurasa changmin sebentar lagi tadi terburu-buru jadi aku tidak menunggunya"

"eoddiga? perusahaan? "

"ne,"

"kyu, kau terlalu memaksakan diri, istirahatlah, kurangi aktivitasmu. Kau bukan mesin, arra?"

"ini lebih baik bagiku daripada harus berdiam diri di rumah,hyung."

"Setidaknya, pikirkan kesehatanmu juga. Kau bisa membunuh dirimu sendiri secara perlahan, Kyu "

"akan kuusahakan, aku pergi dulu hyung. Annyeong!" ucap kyuhyun seraya menjauh.

Choi jaejoong, hyung dari Changmin itu menghela nafas berat. "Anak itu, selalu saja berlagak kuat".

"hyung!"

"Changmin-ah, kau sudah datang rupanya"

"kau melihat kyu tidak tadi? wajahnya terlihat pucat, kemana anak itu?"

"barusan ia pergi, akan ke perusahaan katanya."

"Aish! Dasar! aku tak habis pikir dengannya. "

"waeyo?"

"kau tau? barusan ia mendaftar jurusan post modern musik."

"ige mwoya? Apa ia gila?!"

"entahlah, kadang-kadang aku merasa ia jenius tapi kadang-kadang aku juga merasa dia itu bodoh hyung. Ia bisa membunuh dirinya perlahan kalau dibiarkan"

"changminie, kita harus memperhatikan kyuhyun lebih baik lagi. Kurasa ia sudah terlalu jauh melampaui batasnya. Kau harus sering-sering membuatnya beristirahat"

"Arraseo hyung,"

-littlehope-

_-sebenci apapun seorang kakak pada adiknya, Ia takkan pernah bisa menghindari kenyataan bahwa kasih sayangnya jauh lebih besar-_

Jam telah menunjukkan tengah malam, namun donghae masih terlihat mondar mandir di depan pintu rumah menunggu kepulangan sang magnae. Para pelayan menyerah menangani Dongahe yang tak bisa dibujuk untuk istirahat. Salah seorang dari mereka melapor pada Hankyung yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Hankyung berjalan mendekati Donghae,"Donghae-ya, ini sudah tengah malam. Lebih baik kau masuk dan beristirahat. Kulihat tadi kau pulang agak malam. Kau pasti lelah."

"Nanti hyung...ini sudah tengah malam tapi kyuhyun belum pulang."

"masuk dan istirahatlah, tak usah menunggu anak itu pulang. aku tak mau kau drop lagi"

"Keundae hyung, ..."

terdengar suara motor memasuki halaman kediaman cho.

"See? ia sudah pulang, sekarang, kau tidur!"

"Aku ingin memastikan ia baik-baik saja hyung"

Ceklek. "annyeong" kyuhyun melangkah masuk melewati donghae dan hankyung. "kenapa baru pulang kyu?"

kyuhyun hendak menjawab ketika hankyung menyahut, "anak itu pasti bermain-main, menghambur-hamburkan uang seharian, membuat keributan di sana sini, donghae. sudahlah..."

"seburuk itukah aku dimatamu, hyung?" suara berat itu menyahut lirih.

"memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan selain itu? kau hanya bisa menyusahkan orang saja bukan?"

"bisakah sekali saja kau tidak berburuk sangka padaku?!" kyuhyun membentak keras. membuat seluruh keluarga cho minus tuan dan nyonya cho keluar dari kamar mereka masing-masing.

"Ada apa ini? kenapa..."Jungsoo belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika heechul berteriak, "Semua masuk ke kamar masing-masing! tidak ada bantahan!"

Semua bergegas memasuki kamarnya, tak ingin terkena lampiasan amarah heechul. Kyuhyun perlahan menaiki tangga, heechul memperhatikan langkah magnaenya itu. Terlihat agak lamban dan lemah, keringat dingin mengalir di dahinya. 'apakah anak itu sakit?' pikirnya. Ia hanya memperhatikan kyuhyun dari lantai bawah. Hati heechul mulai goyah, ia mulai tak sanggup membenci dongsaeng kecilnya itu. Seorang Heechul yang paling keras kepala di keluarga Cho mulai goyah pendiriannya. Sikap palsu yang selama ini ia tunjukkan kini mulai hancur terkikis hatinya yang tak pandai berbohong. Hatinya selalu mengatakan bahwa ia menyayangi dongsaeng kecilnya itu.

Ia mulai menapaki tangga satu persatu. Jika diperhatikan dengan seksama Kyuhyun terlihat sedang berusaha berjalan secara normal. Namja itu sedang bersusah payah menapakkan kakinya dengan benar. Heechul terus mengikutinya sampai Kyuhyun hendak menutup pintu kamarnya. Heechul menatap manik onyx hitam yang terlihat sayu itu.

"Hyung...Heechul hyung" suara itu lebih terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan lirih.

Heechul memasuki kamar berlatar hitam putih itu dan menutup pintunya. Ia segera berbalik dan memeluk dongsaengnya itu. Rasanya ia tak sanggup lagi untuk membenci Kyuhyun, rasa sayangnya mengalahkan semuanya.

"Kyuhyunnie, mianhae..."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendengarnya sayup-sayup, ia hampir kehilangan kesadarannya. Cairan kental berbau anyir keluar dari wajah pucatnya. Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha menjauh dari tubuh heechul, Ia tak ingin mengotori baju hyungnya itu. Akibatnya, ia jatuh terduduk didepan Heechul.

"Kyuhyunnie?! Waey...Kau kenapa?" Heechul berusaha memeluk Kyuhyun lagi.

"Andwae hyung, jangan memelukku, nanti bajumu kotor..."

"Disaat seperti ini, kau masih memikirkan bajuku?"

"kau tidak suka jika seseorang mengotori bajumu..."sahut kyuhyun lemah.

Heechul tak lagi peduli, sekuat tenaga ia memindahkan dongsaengnya itu ke tempat tidur. Ia hendak memanggil Sungmin, namun sesuatu menahannya. Kyuhyun mencengkeram erat lengannya.

"Waeyo, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng lemah, tak mengijinkan heechul pergi.

"Kau sakit Kyu..."

Kyuhyun menggeleng lemah sekali lagi, sambil menatapnya dengan pandangan 'tidak'. Membuat heechul mendesah frustasi.

"Jangan panggil...Su...ngmin hyung...atau s..siapapun..."

Heechul mengusap pelan surai adiknya itu, "keundae..."

"Hyung..."

Heechul mendesah pelan,

"Arra, arra,hyung suruh pelayan untuk membawakan air hangat sebentar."

Heechul kembali dengan sekotak tissue di tangannya. Dengan cekatan ia membersihkan tangan Kyuhyun yang penuh dengan darah, beralih ke hidung. Heechul mengerutkan dahinya ketika darah yang mengalir tak kunjung berhenti. Ia menatap cemas onyx hitam yang terpejam sempurna itu. Kegiatannya terinterupsi sebuah ketukan.

"Masuk Ajusshi"

"Ini air hangatnya tuan"

"Ne, gomawo"

"Tuan, maafkan kelancangan saya, tapi apa tidak sebaiknya Tuan muda Sungmin memeriksa Tuan Kecil?"

Heechul tersenyum tipis mengingat panggilan Ajusshi park pada kyuhyun kecilnya. Ajusshi park yang notabenenya adalah pelayan pribadi Kyuhyun selalu memanggil Kyuhyun dengan sebutan Tuan Kecil.

"Magnae ini tidak mau ajusshi... entahlah... anak ini sungguh sangat keras kepala...mungkin...melebihi aku"

"Ah, arraseo tuan"

"Aku akan menemaninya malam ini. Bawakan air hangat setiap 1 jam sekali. Kau boleh pergi"

Setelah ajusshi Park keluar, Heechul meraih sebuah kain dan mencelupkannya di baskom air hangat. Diletakkannya handuk basah itu di kening Kyuhyun. Berulang kali hal itu ia lakukan hingga pagi datang, tak terasa ia pun terlelap. Ketika terbangun ia mendapati dirinya tidur di tempat Kyuhyun tidur semula. Ia tak melihat keberadaan Kyuhyun sama sekali, sebagai gantinya ia menemukan secarik kertas. "Gomawo hyung"

-alittlehope-


End file.
